Summer Thunder
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Blaise doesn't like thunder. Theo is happy to distract him. Slash TNxBZ


Summer Thunder

Theo glanced out of the window. It looked like a storm was coming. That would explain this heat. Summer thunder storms were great except for the time before the clouds actually broke, then it was just miserable.

He was at Blaise's for the summer. Theo's parents had let him go after much pleading, begging and persuading. Blaise's mother however, just didn't care. She lived in a penthouse in Paris anyways, not Zabini Manor so it made no difference.

He wondered if Blaise was awake yet. It was noon, so he should be, but it was Blaise. He had a bad habit of sleeping in whenever he got a chance. Meaning Theo could wake him up. Excellent.

Theo grinned and left the guest room he was staying in. Now to see if he could find Blaise's room without getting lost. He loved the Zabini Manor. It was beautiful, elegant and sophisticated. But it was way to easy to get lost in.

'Let's see… down the hallway, up the second flight of stairs, down that hallway, fifth door on the right. Yay! I remembered!'

Theo grinned to himself as he stood admiring Blaise's door. It really was gorgeous; it was made of some beautiful golden wood with a carving of a panther staring out predatorily from behind a thick cover jungle leaves engraved on it.

He opened the door as noiselessly as he could. After all, he couldn't wake Blaise up if he was already awake.

He slipped into the room and shut the door silently behind him, listening intently. The only sounds were his own heart and soft even breathing from the bed. Great.

He crept up to the bed and looked down at Blaise. All he could see was long, silky black hair that pooled on the white silk sheets and hung in waves over the edge, one graceful chocolate hand and a matching, completely bare from hip down, slender, leg

Theo would really hate to interrupt the sleeping boy's rest, especially with him looking so edible, but whatever. He took a deep breath and with a grin, jumped onto the bed, letting loose a war whoop. He yelled, "Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bacey!" while jumping up and down.

"Dammit Theo! What the fuck?!" The boy on the bed, currently being bounced up and down yelled. Blasie flipped over and promptly tackled Theo to the ground. They landed with a thump and began wrestling.

"You're supposed to be a Slytherin! Bloody act like it! Slytherins do not do this! This behavior is reserved for Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors!" he gasped out while still tumbling around on the floor with Theo.

"Not true," Theo said matter-of-factly. "Draco's done this to you before. That's where I got the eggs and bacey thing from. And he's the bloody Slytherin Prince."

"Point tak- oof!" Blaise was cut off when Theo managed to slam him to the ground and pin him.

Theo stuck his tongue out at him. "I see Paris, I see France, I see Blaise's underpants." And indeed he did. All Blaise was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers.

Blaise snorted at him. "It's not like you're much better. Hate to break it to you, but you're only wearing jeans, sweetheart. Besides, its not like you haven't seen my boxer's before. I mean really. How often do we play strip poker in the common room?"

Theo grinned and then suddenly remembered what he had come here to say. "There's a summer thunder storm coming!" he yelled happily before bouncing over to the window and throwing the curtain's open.

"What?!" Blaise yelped. Theo turned around quick enough to see a flash of panic cross Blaise's face.

"Ooh, someone's afraid of thunder!" he crowed.

Blaise blushed dark enough for it to be seen on his skin, but he denied it anyways: "Am not!"

Theo completely ignored the protest and gleefully crooned, "Oh my gosh! That's so cute!"

Blaise glared at him and icily said, "Are you always this hyper and I just haven't noticed before?"

Theo thought about it for a moment. No, he usually wasn't but he had so much nervous energy and pent-up sexual frustration from being alone with Blaise… Like hell he could admit that though. So, instead, he shrugged and said, "Yep."

Blaise groaned and began rubbing his temples in small circles, his dark hair falling around his torso, framing the thin muscled chest and flat stomach..

Theo felt a blush climb his face and said softly, "Sorry, I'll calm down."

Blaise looked up and smiled with heart-stopping sweetness. "Thanks sweetheart."

Theo's blush intensified. Blaise caught sight of it and his grin turned wicked. He stood up gracefully from his place on the ground and sauntered towards Theo, hips swaying. Theo's gaze slipped down from Blaise's face to lower things, unable to control himself.

Blaise pressed his body flush against Theo's. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" he asked huskily.

Theo bolted to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Dammit," he muttered. Theo had liked Blaise for a long time, but Blaise had never noticed and teased him all the time just to get a reaction. And Blaise _always_ got a helluva reaction and then teased Theo later. He just assumed that it was lust that drove Theo's reactions. But it wasn't. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Theo was completely and totally in love with Blaise and had been for awhile. Draco had told him rather flatly to just tell Blaise and stop being a pussy. He hadn't and it wasn't like he would actually get the guts to confess any time soon.

A peal of thunder from outside distracted Theo from his thoughts and made him smile slightly.

He went back downstairs, bracing himself for Blaise's teasing. He wandered to the kitchen and found Blaise sipping coffee sedately and sitting on the counter. His long, thick black hair was loose and he was wearing fitted black slacks and an unbuttoned white dress shirt. He looked impeccable as always. And, as usual, Theo felt kind of like a hobo next to him, but he shrugged it off.

Blaise grinned maliciously at him and set down his coffee cup. He started to stand when there was a peal of thunder from outside and he started and landed on the floor on his butt.

"Are you okay/" Theo asked, quickly crossing the room to offer Blaise a hand up.

Blaise waved the hand away and scrambled up on his own, snapping, "I'm fine!"

His claim of being okay was quashed as another peal of thunder resonated and he jumped straight into Theo He glanced up at Theo who had a brow raised . "Fine, I admit it: I hate thunderstorms. Happy?"

Theo sighed, recognizing the defensive tone in his voice to mean he was embarrassed and pulled him to the living room. He sat the darker boy onto the couch and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, before starting a fire in the fireplace. "I'll make cocoa, okay?"

Without waiting for the other boy's answer, Theo walked back to the kitchen and whipped up two mugs of hot cocoa and brought them back to the living room. He handed one to Blaise and settled in beside him. "So why do you hate thunder so much?"

Blaise accepted the cup silently, before muttering. "I don't know. I just hate it. It's an irrational fear."

Theo nodded, understandingly. "I'm afraid of clowns." At Blaise's confused look, he explained. "Muggles who dress up and put on thick make-up and try to be funny. Bad memories, man. Bad memories."

Blaise laughed slightly, but was cut off by another peal of thunder that made him start and spill his drink. Theo gently took it from him and set both mugs on the table. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Distract me," Blaise grumbled.

"How?"

"Sweetheart, I don't care as long as its distracting. Just do _something_."

Well that was an invitation to sin if Theo had ever heard one. Question was: would he take it?

Theo gulped and approached Blaise hesitantly.

Blaise looked at him quizzically.

Theo sighed, blew his bangs out of his face, leaned forward and slammed his lips against the other boy's,

He could practically feel the surprise radiating off of Blaise, but he couldn't see his expression. He had screwed his eyes shut.

Then, the lips underneath his parted.

Theo nearly fell back in surprise, but he managed to control himself and took the opportunity offered to him He slipped his tongue into Blaise's mouth and explored the inside, vaguely noting that Blaise tasted like chocolate.

A moment later they parted, and Theo panted out. 'I have liked you for a bloody_ long_ time."

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "Then why didn't you say anything? I certainly shoved the fact that I was most definitely attracted into your face often enough!"

Theo gaped. "You were serious?" he demanded.

Blaise smacked him. "You idiot!" he yelled right before another roll of thunder sounded. "Less talking, more distracting. Now," he ordered, before pulling Theo close and pushing there lips together, quickly turning what could have been a gentle chaste kiss into a passionate battle for dominance. Theo won in the end and Blaise shifted onto Theo until he was straddling the other's hips and grinding against him hard, not detaching his mouth from Theo's. He finally pulled back enough to gasp out, "Bedroom. Now."

Theo was in no condition to argue and simply stood up, picking up Blaise and keeping him twined around him and carried him to Blaise's room, where there was a very _large_ and very sturdy bed. And the next time thunder boomed, Blaise was much too distracted to care.

Finally finished. I wrote this a year ago and typed it up. And then the file magically disappeared. It pissed me off. And took me a whole year to re-type it. So take pity and review? Please? Constructive criticsm is very much appreciated. I know my writing skills need work...


End file.
